Bowling Balls Can't Jump (Object Oblivion)
Is the second episode of Object Oblivion Object Oblivion: Episode 2: Bowling Balls Cannot Jump ---- It has been about 2 weeks since they started competing. While the first task was easy breezy, they knew the next few challenges would only get harder. So, they needed to brace themselves tight of the storm. In the kitchen hall, a large cabin that looks like a motel, the Yelling Yellows were eating Breakfast. For it, they were served Flapjacks and Garbage. Crayon, digging his fork into the trash, said, “You know… I was expecting they give us something classier than garbage since we won the challenge.” Soda then said, “Well… at the Farm I had to eat a lot of garbage. As my Ma always says, ‘If you hate what’s cooking! Then eat the garbage!’ She was an inspirational woman.” He then went up to get seconds. “Suh guys wi fi continue pan wid fi wi stradegy,” asked Bowling Ball, curious about the next challenge. “You mean ‘winging’ it,” said Comic Book, in a sarcastic tone. Basketball then sighed, “Look. We are super sorry about making us run at last minute. Well… I’m not, but still. Besides, if we just stood there and argued with you, you would’ve been the reason why we lost. Good thing Prism was too much of a ‘leader’ to do anything. She’s the biggest loser you know.” “I can hear you, you know,” said Prism, catching the men by surprise. “Uh! Hi!... You!” “Have any of you men seen Snakey, I want to punish her for costing our team the challenge.” Of course, the men remained silent, they knew it wasn’t Snakey’s fault her team lost, it was her that made her team lost. They had to come up with an excuse fast, because she was now peering an eye at a fire hose that was rather looking odd. “Fruitcake,” said Crayon, whispering, “Mislead Prism!” Fruitcake approached Prism while she furiously looked at him. “Uh… she’s in… uh… the…” After a while he gave up, “She’s in here.” The men facepalmed, sans Bowling Ball for having no limbs. “Like I’d listen to Fruitcakes! You must be lying. So, she must be outside then,” Prism said, not believing Fruitcake. The men sighed in relief as she left the kitchen hall. Crayon went up to Fruitcake and slapped him, “Thank goodness no one listens to you anyways!” The fire hose then starts talking, saying, “Is Sssssssshe gone yet?” Comic Book answered its question, “Yup Snakey, you can come out now.” Snakey slid from the racket and straightened herself up. “Man, it wassssssssssss so cramped inssssssside there!” “Sorry. Wi neva really tink of oddah options besides a fire hose,” said Bowling Ball, apologizing “It’sssssssss okay.” The men gave her a plate of breakfast. “So, question,” said Crayon, curious, “How were you able to not make any sound and focus on being the fire hose. Even with our arguing?” “That’ssssssssssss an eassssssssssssssy one. I have lotsssssssssssss of brothersssssssssss and ssssssssssssssisters,” said Snakey. “Wait, that many,” said Basketball “You know,” said Comic Book, “I can see why you want to compete now. You been tired of all the stress of your siblings.” “True,” Snakey said, “But I love them like they were partssssssssssss of a puzzle piece. And I’m doing it for them.” “Aww! Kind of like the Incredibles!” “Now you are saying superhero crap! I thought you were a sci-fi nerd,” said Basketball, complaining about The Incredibles. “Aww! Doesssssssss someone need a hug from their cousssssssssssin from BFB,” asked Snakey, standing up for Comic Book. “That Basketball is not my cousin! Geez, how dumb is everyone!” Furious, Basketball leaves. Soda just starred at Snakey in awe, almost like he has a crush on her. “Should we make a phone call,” asked Crayon “Mp3 nah appreciate being use as a telephone,” said Bowling Ball, understanding the music player and her hate of being used as a phone. Crayon slapped Bowling Ball and said, “I meant with a phone you idiot!” “Oh, okay. But who wi a guh call?” Fruitcake then said, “How about his doctor?” Everyone looked at him like they didn’t want to listen to him, causing his smile to frown. But then Crayon said, “Okay, but were saying it was MY idea.” “Wowie,’ said Fruitcake, in his head, “That’s the first time anyone used any of MY ideas. ^^” The speaker then rang with Blue Spirit speaking, “I need the Pretty Pinks to head over to the docks. It is time for one of you to say goodbye.” Snakey sighed and finished up her breakfast, “Wisssssssssssssh me luck.” Soda said, “Got it Miss Beuti- I mean Snakey.” She giggled at what he did and went to the docks, with everyone else frightened, except for Prism who had a furious look on her face, thinking she’ll be safe. “I know I will be safe,” she said to her unamused teammates, who were still upset about her costing her team the win. “We had it in the bag, then you came and messed it all up,” said Toothbrush, getting very cross. “So... I’m future queen of my kingdom! You should at least respect me!” “The amount of respect you get is what Fruitcake gets,” said Mp3, “Negative 4576!” Blue Spirit interrupted the argument, “Now time for the elimination.” A screen which was installed at the docks read a total of seven votes. “Okay, we got seven votes. And apparently, I’m one of the ones with one vote. People, I was not someone you could choose.” The Pinks shivered, sans Prism, as they wondered who will be safe and who will lose. “Now. I’m pretty sure you ALL know who is losing, right?” “I know I’ll be safe,” said Prism, still confident with herself. “Three of you are safe at zero votes,” said Blue Spirit, holding the safety prize, which happens to be a vanilla cake. “Those safe include: Toothbrush, Envelope, and Mp3.” He tossed the cakes at the called out three, who caught them. They them leave the docks and join the Yellows, who were watching the elimination from behind Blue Spirit. “Snakey, Bricky, and Prism; you three got votes.” Snakey and Bricky gulped by the realization, while Prism was still confident. “Snakey,” said Blue Spirit, “While you DID get involved with the challenge. You still got hated by anyone who hates animals.” “Well… can you tell them to give me a chance,” said Snakey, shy and worried, “I do not dessssssssserve to be voted off. But if I am, at leasssssssssst I’ll be ssssssssafe from the unmotivated Prisssssssssssssm.” Prism them shook her fist in threat. “Bricky, even I’m against the idea of you being in the bottom three.” “Thank you for the nice comment, I really don’t deserve this,” said Bricky, tearing up. Then she started crying, “I really don’t!” “Prism, you were the only one who done nothing awesome. Why didn’t you run?” “Well… maybe I wanted to make art sculptures instead, duh,” said Prism “Wrong camp,” said Basketball, replying to her comment “No need the peanut gallery,” said Blue Spirit, “But Bricky is safe at one vote.” Bricky caught her cake and walked to the others behind Blue Spirit, despite still crying. Snakey started shivering as she feared who’s going to lose. Prism was still confident about her safety and kept calm. “You know,” said Crayon, “Snakey should be safe.” “Yeah,” said Toothbrush, “I’ll have no sympathy for Prism when she gets eliminated right now.” “Sorry,” said Blue Spirit, tossing the cake at Prism, who catches it, “Prism is safe at two votes.” Snakey and the other players were shocked about this. “Snakey’s out at three votes.” Each player had their own reaction: Soda cried, “no…” Toothbrush screamed, losing her mind, “Not my Best Friend!” Bricky continued to cry, while Mp3 played ‘Taps’ and held a long down face. Fruitcake complained, “She didn’t deserve this! She is one of the nicest people I ever met!” Crayon violently breaks the fourth wall, saying, “Snakey done nothing bad, you idiots! Prism SHOULD HAVE lost!!!!” He also manages to violently shake the fourth wall as well. Comic Book loses most of his strength and falls to the ground, saying, “This is even worst then Scotty’s death!” “She…” said Basketball, “Didn’t really have a chance anyway…” He then felt his foot being in pain. “Ow!” Bowling Ball revealed he was the one who crushed Basketball’s foot, “Shi neva deserve this!” “Snakey,” said Blue Spirit, “Loser Island awaits you.” She slithered onto the boat, but not without waving goodbye first and saying, “I’ll miss you all, minus Prism!” The boat then departed, sending her to Loser Island. “We will too,” said Fruitcake, shedding a tear, “We will too.” “Wait,” said Comic Book, “What Island did you say?” “Loser Island,” replied Blue Spirit. “Waah pan Losa Island,” asked Bowling Ball, curious “Can’t say, it is a secret.” “Oh well…” said Prism, not caring at all, “She never stood a chance. Guess nice people do finish in last place Afterall.” Toothbrush felt rage and threw a rock at her. “Ow! Hey!” “Snakey should have been safe! All you did was, in a list: Complain, threw a fit, costed us a win, attempted to threaten us execution, and grew into a bad chick! I had to use chick since I can’t say its explicator version in this show! You should have been eliminated first!” “Well…” said Prism, upset, “Maybe you should read the Object Show rules then!” “Mark my words, Bossy Bot! You WILL not win I promise you that!” Prism just made a sarcastic talking hand and walked away from the others, with everyone looking at her, with Toothbrush glaring at her. A couple hours later… it was time for the second challenge. Both teams were walking to their destination, each with their own conversations. The Yelling Yellow’s discussion: Soda, depressed, sighed, “You think we will ever see her again?” “Snakey,” Comic Book asked, and when he got a nod from Soda, “Of course! Game shows like this might cut off a competition, but like Deadpool they will always heal.” “Comic Book, BS might not want to do rejoins,” said Basketball. “Actually, a rejoin is going to happen, but we will talk about that later,” said Blue Spirit, “Oh and don’t call me BS, because I am not full of BS.” Bowling Ball quietly rolled away to have a private discussion with Crayon. “Mi find a phone. Wen wi call Basketball\'s doctor,” Bowling Ball asked. “Later,” said Crayon, “Like maybe when most of us aren’t doing anything.” “Wi doing dis as a prank, right? Or it fi sup'm worst?” “Just think of it, he finally will admit he has relatives that competed before him.” “Yeah, mi guess yuh right.” The Pretty Pinks discussion: “Where’s Prism,” asked Bricky “Taking a ‘shortcut’ I bet,” said Toothbrush, still unamused “You guys, I’ve been thinking,” said Mp3, “Maybe we should… throw off the challenge?” “You are kidding right!” “Hey, if we keep losing, people will vote out Prism.” “But what if they decide to spare her? And eliminate you, me, Envelope, or Bricky!?” Bricky, hearing this, shivered in fear. “Maybe there’s a chance Prism would actually lose,” said Envelope. She then touched Prism, “First I’ll need a calculator.” She finds the calculator app but finds out it is an illegal gun shop store. “What?” “Uh, Mp3,” asked Toothbrush, “Is that…” “Of course not,” said Mp3, “I would never look up boys.” “No-no-no! Not that! I just want to know, are you a…” “Daughter of a criminal mastermind? Sadly, yes. I’ve joined my father in many killings, thefts, and other stuff.” “Dude. You have just admitted to ALL those things on here! They’ll vote you off!” “Not unless we win challenges.” She then closed the tab on her. “So, don’t touch my skins!” Then both teams, later, arrived at a large obstacle course. “Okay what,” said Crayon. “This is the second challenge, it is called ‘Wipeout!’ Now for…” “Uh, why is it called Wipeout?” “Some portions of the challenge were from Wipeout. Oh, and this is a 5-person challenge. Which means you must sit one of your teammates out, Yellows.” The Yellows huddled up and started discussing. Crayon said, “The three people I think we should sit out are either: Soda, because of his depression, Fruitcake, because he sucks, or Bowling Ball, because I doubt her can even jump.” “I actually agree with Bowling Ball sitting out,” said Fruitcake, “If we want to win again, we must be able to jump for this challenge.” “Di Fruitcake actually ave a point yuh kno,” said Bowling Ball, agreeing. “Sigh,” said Crayon, “Fine!” Fruitcake the called for Blue Spirit and said, “We choose to sit out Bowling Ball.” “Okay…” said Blue Spirit, “Except that I’m listening to fruitcake! I’m pretty sure they meant you, anyways. Now go to the peanut gallery, now!” An upset Fruitcake obeyed and sat down in sadness. “Yikes,” said Crayon, “Maybe Comic Book should have said Bowling ball was going to sit out.” “Tru dat,” said Bowling Ball. Then suddenly the contestants were placed in random places. Comic Book and Mp3 were in a lane with wrecking balls. Envelope and Crayon were at a rope swing area. Toothbrush and Bowling Ball were at a rock-climbing wall area. Soda and Bricky were at an area with big red balls. Prism and Basketball were at a ball toss area. “Here’s how today’s challenge will go,” said Blue Spirit, “The wrecking ball lane people will run and press a button for their teammates, when their team’s light shines, they can go. It’ll go on till the ball toss, where the first team to hit the button wins the challenge with their team gaining immunity. Now go!” Comic Book and Mp3, who’s got the lead, are now running on the lane. “Uh oh,” said Mp3, as she realized Comic Book was catching up. She activated her playlist. “Eat DJ Snake!” She then blasted his music in the background causing Comic Book to start to feel like he’s flying off. Comic Book said, during the happening, “Must… not… float… away…” As Mp3 laughed evilly, she gets hit by a wrecking ball. “Thank you!” Comic Book, avoiding the other wrecking balls, makes it to his button, allowing Crayon to do his portion. Meanwhile, Mp3 landed on the floor, which was runny and brown. “Gross,” she said, “I landed on mud!” “Uh,” said Blue Spirit, “That’s not mud. That’s cow poop.” Mp3 screams in shock making everyone covering their ears, this also causes Crayon to cover his ears, while he was swinging, so he could not catch the other rope in time and falls face flat on the poop. He replied, muffled, with, “Argh! My mouth was open!” A terrified Mp3 activated her team’s button and allowed Envelope to do her portion, only this time she was successful, despite having no arms at all. She pressed her team’s icon just at the same time a poop covered Crayon presses his. “This should be easy,” said Toothbrush, starting to climb the wall “Ow mi to duh dis portion eff mi cyaa even jump,” asked Bowling Ball. Then he decided to parkour with his teeth. At the peanut gallery, Crayon, still covered in poop, was attempting to call someone with a phone. “Who are you calling,” asked Comic Book, questioning him. “Basketball’s Doctor,” he replied with. He soon got an answer. Crayon also decided to lie a little bit so Basketball’s doctor doesn’t get to suspicious. “Yes! Hello I’m uh- Basketball! The one and onl… Oh, you are his arm doctor. Sorry, I… Oh my! That is terrible! Sorry!” He hangs up, still down. “I now know Basketball has a disorder on throwing stuff.” Back with the wall Toothbrush and Bowling Ball were still going for it, when suddenly a sucker punch knock both down. Refusing to be defeated, again, Toothbrush hops onto Bowling Ball and back onto the wall while the latter falls onto the poop. Bowling Ball finds an elevator that could help him get to the button, but it moves very slowly. He commented on this as, “Aw crap!” Toothbrush makes it to the top and presses the button, allowing Bricky to start. But when she gets to the edge, she gets nervous, but nether less jumps to the ball; she gets bounced around by two ball in-between afterwards. After five minutes of waiting, Bowling Ball FINALLY makes it to the top and presses the button. Soda makes it to the edge and jumps on a ball and makes it across, with the help of a little pushy thing. “Where did that thing come from,” he asks. As soon as Basketball sees his team icon glow, he gets started. But as the arm doctor stated to Crayon, his throwing was terrible. “Grrrrrrrrr! Must win for team!” Bricky, who fell in the mud afterwards, presses her button, allowing Prism to start. Except she doesn’t start at all. “What are you doing,” asked Bricky, now concerned. “I am not throwing ANYTHING! Because jobs are for losers,” she replies with. Back at the peanut gallery. “You hear that,” asked Crayon. “Yeah man! shi calling jobs sup'm fi losers! mi nuh no loser,” said Bowling Ball. “Yeah that… but she said she wasn’t going to do the challenge. Which means easy win for us, as long as Basketball doesn’t hit their team goal.” He then gets an answer. “Oh boy! Yeah, this is Basketball speaking,” said Crayon, lying, “Could you discuss my uh… relatives? Please?” The doctor then discusses every relative of Basketball with him. “Mi wi record di names! A dem skills,” said Bowling Ball, getting a piece of paper and a pencil. Toothbrush and Mp3 started to worry. “She’s doing nothing, again,” said Toothbrush, “Just do it!” Mp3 secretly opens the messenger app, which is another skin, to a mind control app and touches the mind control button on Prism. She gets hit. Mp3 then starts controlling Prism with, “You will pick up balls, toss them at the button, and win for our team!” Prism, mind controlled and in a monotone, says, “Sure thing.” She does as she was ordered to, and eventually hits their team’s goal. “The Pretty Pinks win,” said Blue Spirit. Crayon and Bowling Ball went to Basketball, who was upset that he made his team lose. “It is okay,” said Crayon, “Your bad throwing skills shouldn’t be blamed for…” “Hold it,” said Basketball, “My arm doctor said he wasn’t going to share any info about my bad throwing skills with anyone but me. How did you guys…” He then realized what was going on. “OMGT! You called my doctors, didn’t you!” Bowling Ball attempted to deny this, “Of course not!” However, Basketball grabs the notebook he had and reads it. “OMGT! Guys, you just invaded my privacy,” Basketball said as he got out his phone and called his doctor, “Hello? Yeah, there was a huge misunderstanding!” “I think he hates you as much as you hate me,” said Fruitcake. “I think you might be right…” said Crayon, worried he would be right. “There are also lessons to be learned. One, never invade one’s privacy. And two, make sure the person you send as a messenger ACTUALLY is someone respected.” Crayon could see the upset look on his face. “Yeah,” said Crayon, “Sorry…” “Well people,” said Blue Spirit, to the fourth wall, “I want you to vote for the following people.” • Crayon • Fruitcake • Soda • Comic Book • Basketball • Bowling Ball “The one with the most votes go home.” Today’s the 30th of January, so voting ends on February 9th. EDIT: 'Voting will now end on the 12th due to lack of votes. Give me some more votes plz ''Voting has now ended. Time to caculate the votes. Trivia * The Big red balls and the sucker punch are references to ABC's Wipeout * This is the first episode in Object Oblivion to have the Yelling Yellows lose * Snakey is the first contestant to be eliminated ** She's also the lowest ranking female and contestant in the show. * Voting was suppose to end on the 9th of Febuary, 2019. But JDancer2017 has allowed a few more days, leading uo to the twelth * This is the first time someone had to sit out of a challenge ** However, the team wanted their other teamate, Bowling Ball, to sit out instead. *** Coincedently, his name was mentioned in the title of the episode Category:Episodes Category:Object Oblivion